Rainfall measurement is needed in the fields of meteorology, water conservation, geological disaster prevention, etc. For the remote rainfall measurement in the wild, considering the power consumption during drainage, the existing apparatus for remote automatic rainfall measurement uses a tipping bucket sensor, but its accuracy is relatively low, and the measurement error is typically ±4%. The existing apparatus for the siphon drainage type rainfall measurement relies on a paper-tape recording equipment with mechanical mechanism, which needs workers arrive at the scene to observe the recorded plot on the paper-tape to obtain the amount of rainfall, and its measurement error is ±2%. The message on the paper cannot be transmitted remotely. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for remote measurement, which not only meet the requirements of the low power consumption in the wild, but also realize high-accuracy survey of the rainfall.